


The Woman of Steel  I & II

by bittenfeld



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: F/M, Female-Android sex, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been having some fluffy het ideas the last couple of days (fluff?? het???  moi??? !!!) – Caterina and Tres, and Caterina and Brother Petro…! (ummm, I’ve discovered, Caterina is quite, umm, imposing and demanding…!).  These are just two bits, unfinished, not fully written out.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman of Steel  I & II

**“The Woman of Steel I” (aka “Sex and the Android”)**

One day she mentions to Tres that she has some, uh, new duties for him.  He reminds her he doesn’t have anything like that programmed into him.  But she assures him that she knows he is a good observer and a quick learner.  Tres, ever the romantic, announces somewhere during, that he is recording her taste and scent in “directory such-and-such, and sub-folder so-and-so…” etc. 

Afterwards when she suggests he can clean up – wash off her fluids, etc. But he hesitates, as though perhaps some part of him wants her essence to linger?… some tiny fraction of ‘human’ - ?... a tiny spark of feeling -?- beyond cold logical bits and bytes – that even Tres is hardly aware of. Buried deep inside where his unwavering loyalty to her also resides.

She also tells him that they will only speak of these matters just in her bed-chamber, and only when they’re alone at night.  At no other time will either of them acknowledge any of this. He must not mention it to anyone else, or ever let anyone know anything about this.  To which he responds, “Command error, please correct.”  And he announces that, “Impossible to conform to order to disavow all knowledge to all persons.  Father Wordsworth, as my programmer, must have full access to all my data – He must not be locked out of any files.  Please reconfigure command.”  And Caterina’s like, “oh, umm, yeah, I forgot about that…”  
* * * * *

**“The Woman of Steel II” (aka The Woman of Steel vs Il Ruinante, the Chief Inquisitor!)**

The metal trim of the Chief Inquisitor’s boots clanked hollowly as he strode down the tiled corridor of San Pietro Castle and toward the Duchess’s private chambers.  At his knock, her invitatation bade him enter.  "Come in."

That infernal automaton – by her side, as usual – stared at him with those unblinking optical sensors. It tingled the hairs at the nape of his neck as it always did. He wasn’t the slightest bit afraid of the robotic execution soldier – killer or not, it still was no more than a mechanical doll, as far as he was concerned – but the soullessness of those glass eyes set his teeth on edge, and he wondered how Her Excellency could stand the constant presence of the damned thing.

There is some cool repartee between him and Caterina, as she wants him to do something, like stop an investigation on someone, or an inquisition, or whatever.  But he über-politely (if somewhat snidely) reminds her that he can only take orders from her brother… but, if she will ask the Duke, and he agrees, then Petro would be _more_ than happy to oblige… Well, somewhere in here (and I haven’t figured out the details… such silly things – details…!!) for my purposes, Francesco is somehow knocked out of commission for the time being, and Caterina does outrank Petro, so somehow it works around to her announcing that she wants him in bed (hey, so, did I ever say this had to be realistic?  he is _extreeemely_ attractive, even though he does like to arrest people for inquisition and torture…)  He coolly suggests, does she really think that’s a good idea ? – what with the AX and the Dept of Inquisition kind of on opposite sides… leaving unsaid that he might take advantage of her (either physically in bed, or maybe more subtly, such as later politically, etc., etc…)

“Why me, Your Eminence? You’re a very beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman in Rome – and perhaps the whole human realm. Almost any man would give his soul to bed you.”

She finishes the thought. “But… you don’t consider yourself just ‘any man’, do you, Brother Petro.”

Petro smiles ruefully. “I do not… allow myself any… _personal_ … attachments… It would be… _unfortunate…_ if I were later… forced to order that person to inquisition…” – the hidden challenge beneath the smile appears – “or required… to purify their souls… at the stake…”

Nevertheless she insists that he come to her chamber that night.

Later, when he doesn’t appear of his own volition, she sends Tres to go get him.  Petro comments, “well, if it isn’t the Duchess’ tin-toy.”  To which Tres replies, “I am not made of tin, my structure is composed of a titanium-omega steel alloy.”  Petro retorts – “I see you only refuted my description of you as tin, not as a toy.”  Tres responds, “I am the Duchess’ possession.  However she sees fit to consider me is within her parameters.”  Petro takes him under the chin, and gazes at the robot’s face, as he surmises, “I wonder just how Her Eminence does use you.”

Petro balks at going with him, so Tres pulls his gun.  That makes Petro blink, but then he rallies, calmly folding his arms, and shaking his head with a little crook of lips, “That’s your answer to everything, isn’t it, tin-man? You know, for what your mistress has in mind, I rather doubt she would want me shot full of holes.”  But Tres just announces, “She commanded me to retrieve you.  She did not specify in what condition.”  Petro finally relents and goes along.

And later, in the, umm, thick of things, Petro mentions to Caterina, “Is your tin-man going to watch us all night?”  To which Caterina comes back with something to the effect that that’s her security that Petro _won’t_ be able to take advantage of the situation, either now or later…

* * * * *


End file.
